


The Hollow Footsteps You Hear

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Evernight, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Canonical Character(s), Not Overly Graphic, Post canon as of Volume 7, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Before the Fall of Atlas, both Qrow and Clover lost their battle in the tundra. Instead of being arrested, Tyrian called reinforcements, and escaped. Qrow and Clover were assumed killed in action. Over a year later, Team RWBY and Team JNR have a plan to infiltrate Evernight. With Yang as the Spring maiden, Ruby almost having mastery over her Silver Eyes, and all their semblances evolved, they feel ready to handle anything.They find more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Bees are minor fyi, Blake Belladonna & Qrow Branwen, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, heads up to read the tags and be aware of them - but also know nothing gory/overly graphic is in this fic! It deals with torture as a subject, but it's not explicitly shown. Just some Qrow Whump for an AU I thought of a while ago (post vol 7 but pre vol 8 as this is being written), and some HC for how the characters might evolve in the future! 
> 
> Huge shoutout to Aelic on Discord and Linkfanfiction for helping me with this fic, check out his stuff too!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“We’re getting close.” Weiss announced from the cockpit. Everyone in RWBY and JNOR sat up straight, carefully looking out of the airship’s windows. Before them, among the ghoulish purple landscape, Evernight came into view. 

Ren let out a steadying breath, and stayed focused on cloaking their ship. Grimm were everywhere in this land, even with Salem and most of her followers away. They were counting on finding the last relic at Beacon, leaving Evernight almost entirely unguarded. 

The Teams hated leaving Beacon to fend for itself, but at least it was still abandoned. Penny and Oscar agreed to stand ground at Beacon to keep Salem from being suspicious. And if it comes to it, they’ll let Salem and her followers look in the wrong place. This was their only chance to gain the upper hand. 

If their plan works, and RWBY/JNOR are able to find the Lamp and Sword within Salem’s castle, their ambush at Beacon might actually end in victory. 

Ruby gripped Crescent Rose tight in her hands as she laid eyes on Evernight. “Everyone get ready.” She told the others, all grabbing their weapons. “There might be something in there we don’t know about.” 

“We’re able to handle anything, Ruby.” She felt Yang’s hand on her shoulder with a comforting smile on her face. Flames, the display of Raven’s maiden powers now flowing through her, flickered from her eyes. “This will work.” 

Ruby tried to smile back, and forced it to look sincere. She had to believe that, that this wouldn’t be anything like how Atlas and Beacon fell. They weren’t on the defense anymore, and in the years passed, they trained. Their powers, semblances, and fighting ability, they had all grown so much. 

“And if anything is in there,” Nora said. “We have so many secret weapons, we’ll beat them by surprise alone.” 

“Right.” Jaune agreed and stood, holding his fist out. “My aura siphoning can at least bring whoever’s in there down to our level.” 

“And if it’s Grimm,” Weiss calls from the cockpit again, a smirk on her lips. “My time dilation is enough to give you a few seconds and activate your silver eyes.” 

Ruby’s smile came naturally now, she looked between each of her teammates. Her family. They planned for this, and are actually ready. No matter what, they’d stand together. “Okay,” she rested her hand over Yang’s, and gave a firm nod. “Let’s do this.” 

The airship glided smoothly to the base of the castle. It looked like a landing pad of sorts, and with Ren still hiding their ship from the wandering Grimm, they decided it was as good a place as any to land. As planned, there were no guards. No security by the doors, or seemingly anywhere. Salem’s main defense was secrecy, and the hoards of Grimm surrounding the castle that anyone - who didn’t have their very own Lie Ren - would perish to try and cross. 

As they all filed out of the ship, Nora cleared her throat. “Would now be a bad time to say this feels a bit too eas-”

“Yes.” Jaune and Ren said in unison. She frowned. Ruby saw Weiss beside her shake her head, and tried to keep a smile. 

As they entered the castle, it quickly fell from her lips. There was a kind of hum in the air, Ruby wasn’t sure if she just heard it or felt it around them - some kind of dark aura. She kept her grip tight on her weapon as they walked through the entrance hall. The castle’s halls were all tall ceilings, the pillars carved with intricate, sharp edges. Their steps echoed through the gothic halls.

The entrance hall branches out to a grand staircase, to both a lower and upper floor. Two hallways flanked their left and right. They knew they were going in blind when it came to the layout of the castle, but Ruby already felt her nerves peaking. They really had no idea where to start, and this was only their first choice. 

Blake was the first to speak. “Maybe they hid them down in a dungeon? Maximum security?” 

Yang shrugged. “That’s how it is in video games, right? All the good stuff is in the dungeons?” 

Jaune stepped up to be at Ruby’s side. “We gotta start somewhere.” 

The stairs led to another hall, though the castle walls gave way to a natural cave. The purple rock seemed to glow, and the ominous feeling Ruby felt in the air thickened. Each step they took down made her throat tighten, she wanted to ask Ren to start cloaking them again. Ruby just set her jaw, and forced herself to focus on the walls lining the long, darkening hall. Half circles were cut into the rock, crude metal bars surrounding them. 

Weiss covered her mouth with her fist. “They look like cells,” 

A howl sounded, echoing through the cave’s hall. More followed, an amalgamation of alerts from barking to screeches. Ruby gasped as pairs of red eyes glowed from behind the bars, stalking closer. Metal clanged with the sounds of scraping claws. “Ren!” 

She saw the shimmer of pink aura, and suddenly colors seemed muted. No one had moved a inch, the noise from the Grimm stopped within an instant. The cave was silent, the Grimm suddenly still as if they were frozen. It lasted a moment, then they relaxed, moving ambiantly within their cells.

“What,” Nora’s shaky voice filled the silence, pointing to the nearest half circle in the rock. “What even are those?” 

A beast of a Grimm paced behind the bars, its body a mass of black ickor and bones. Its head looked similar to a Beowolf, with four extra sets of eyes randomly across its snout and skull. A mix of human looking black arms, mammalian paws, and slimy tendrils served as legs bursting from its body. What looked like a fish tail slapped against the ground from its backside. More monstrosities lied within each cell, lining the wall all down the cave tunnel. 

_Experiments_. Ruby felt bile rise in her throat, and felt Weiss grip her wrist. “We need to go.” 

“No,” she shook her head, steeling herself. “What if the Relics are down here? At the end of the hall or something?”

“Are you sure it ends?” Ren asked. 

Ruby turned to face her team. Weiss looked about as sick as she felt, Yang and Blake were tense and on guard, Jaune watching their backs. Nora kept a hand on Ren’s shoulder. _It’ll take a lot out of him if this goes on for longer than we think._ “Okay,” she sighed. “I’ll speed ahead, see if there’s something on the other side.”

Yang frowned. “You shouldn’t go alone.” 

“Start looking upstairs, to the west, and I’ll meet you there. I won’t even come out of Petal Burst, okay?” She held up a hand, but she didn’t leave room for argument. Yang clenched her jaw. “I promise.” 

No one wanted to move, but eventually, Jaune sighed. “Just be careful.” 

Ruby gave him a nod, and before the intense want to stay with them overwhelmed for her, morphed into Petal Burst. It was an odd feeling to really describe - but she always felt weightless, fluid through the air. Less like running, and more like gliding. Free, more than anything else.

Now, it felt like a shield. Her speed didn’t let Ruby actually look into any of the cells, see whatever Salem was creating to torment humanity next. The cave did go far beyond what they could initially see. Cell after cell after cell, Ruby had to keep herself from falling into a sort of hypnosis among the dark purple haze and how fast she pushed her semblance.

The solid rock wall at the end of the tunnel came up fast. Ruby’s boots skidded for yards before stopping before the wall. She frowned at the sudden end, no grandeur, doors to other halls, or some recognizable mark to signal the end. Salem must have just...stopped. 

Ruby blew out a breath, at least that was that. The trip back would be a chore, but better than keeping her team waiting. A low growl sounded from the cell beside her, Ruby dashed off again before the ghostly tendrils from the creature could reach through the bar. 

When she caught up to the others, the hall was lit from several grand, stained glass windows high on the walls. “Find anything?” 

“Not really.” Nora deadpanned. “Besides a lot of windows.” 

“There are doors up here.” Jaune called, pointing to where the hall turned.

Ruby jogged up to him, seeing the short hall. Wooden and iron doors line the right side, with more windows on the left. “Okay,” she shrugged, reaching for the first door. They’ve already seen where Salem keeps her Grimm. Part of her wished for a bedroom, at least then they’d know there was _some_ semblance of a home to this place. 

The door creaked open to show a simple, empty, stone room. Not even the odd purple rock like the Grimm dungeon, it looked more like concrete. Ruby frowned. 

Yang sighed from behind her. “It’s like this place is a doll house.” Ruby turned to see her shiver. “How does anyone live here?” 

“Oh, gods...Ruby! Ruby, come here!” 

Ruby whipped her head around towards her partner’s voice. “Weiss? Did you-” Her question died in her throat at Weiss’ expression of horror towards whatever was in the room she stood at. With a flash of her semblance, Ruby was by her side. “What is it?” 

Weiss didn’t answer, only guided Ruby’s gaze through the door. It wasn’t a room, but a small hall that led to a cell. The light from the hall shined through the bars, Ruby had to squint to make out the form in the dark. 

It wasn’t a Grimm, like the horrors of the lower floor showed them, but a human. They sat on their knees. Black feathers were scattered across the floor. Their wrists were chained to a post above and behind them, and their head hung loosely to their chest. 

Ruby could make out wounds, new and old, on their skin. Tattered remains of clothes hung from one shoulder and their hips, at least offering decency. Adrenaline rushed through her, they hadn’t even thought of possible victims. They had planned for Grimm, monsters serving as security dogs, a hidden follower of Salem’s they would have to take down. Not people. Of course Salem would have prisoners. There could be more, maybe even Silver Eyed Warriors. 

“We have to get them back to the ship. There could be more people.” Ruby kept her voice steady. If they started panicking now, this whole castle could turn on them. Blake, Yang, and JNR were standing behind her now, taking in the scene.

She turned back to see Weiss suck in a breath, and compose herself. The rest of the team nodded too. It wasn’t part of the plan, but they couldn’t leave innocent people here. No matter what. 

Ruby turned back towards the cell, stepping into the room. Her boots made a scuffing sound on the concrete, and the prisoner behind the bars jerked. She stopped, rested Crescent Rose on the small of her back, and held out her hands. “Hey, you’re gonna be-”

The words died on her tongue as the other lifted their head, striking red eyes burning into Ruby’s. 

She gasped, and felt her blood freeze. _It can’t be,_ her mind screamed at her. _It can’t be him._

His face was battered, his ribs showed through his skin, and his hair hung down to his chin, but Ruby knew him. She thought of him the most when they held a memorial for Atlas’ fallen. Her throat went dry. 

_He’s been_ **_here_ ** _?_

Yang pushed past Weiss, voicing what Ruby couldn’t. “Qrow?” 

A shocked “what?” cracked from each of the rest of the team. Yang’s voice seemed to shake Ruby out of her shock. Her feet moved for her, morphing her into Petal Burst to slip right through the cell’s bars. Blood roared in her ears. Distantly, she heard Yang break the locked door open with a powerful kick and stood behind her. 

Ruby felt her heart racing, and her throat start to burn. She had only dreamt of seeing him again. They had searched the tundra for days after Atlas fell, far longer than they should have with Salem moving quickly towards Shade. All they knew was that Tyrian’s prisoner transport had gone down after Ironwood ordered Atlas’ retreat, but the debris from the city’s fall had covered the entire landscape for miles. When the teams found half-buried remains of an airship with only a blood-stained Harbinger, they knew they had to move on. 

_We left him with_ **_them._ **

Now, Ruby’s hands were close to shaking, her mentor alive and breathing and _here_ in front of her. Beaten and weak, for sure, but Ruby counted all four limbs and a relatively whole face - she’s counting this as a win no matter what. “Qrow? You’re, Uncle Qrow, it’s-”

“Ruby.” He finished for her. The familiar roughness she associated with his voice had turned more hoarse and quiet, lower than a whisper - but she still smiled. Water burned her eyes. “Yang. How’re you-” 

“We’re here.” Yang stepped forward, gently placing a hand on his shoulder - a spot that was at least less filthy or bloody. Ruby sighed slightly at the contact - she wasn’t seeing things. He was here. They would save him. _We have to save him._

“Get him down.” She found her voice surprisingly even as she looked to Yang. Her sister swallowed, and grabbed the chains wrapped around the post. Weiss was suddenly at Ruby’s side, ready to take on Qrow’s weight with her. Blake was at Yang’s, an entire, silent conversation passed between them in an instant. 

“Wait, wait.” Qrow croaked, twisting his arms against the bonds with a grimace. 

Ruby didn’t want to entertain an argument. She wrapped an arm around his side. “We’re getting you out of here.” 

“No, it’s- ah!” He jerked with a gasp, as if something had hit him, and started twisting away again. 

“What!”

“Ruby, it’s a Grimm.” Blake’s calm voice directed her panic away from Qrow’s pain. “The chains, look. They’re controlled by a Gheist.” 

Ruby followed her hand, pointed towards the top of the post. The ghoulish mask of the Grimm was resting at the center of a mass of chains. Its black smoke of a body lining every link, from Qrow’s wrists, down his arms and to his legs, and around the thick, heavy ring of metal around his neck. 

Immediately, the others started planning. 

“It’s been feeding off his aura.”

“Gods, how long..”

“How do we get it off?”

“Can we attack it’s face?”

“We’ll have to lure it out or it’ll hurt him.”

“If it escapes it could attract others to us. Or set off a warning, or-” 

“Ruby,” Jaune’s voice cut over the rest, placing a hand on her shoulder. It jerked her gaze away from her Uncle. “We can get it out, can you use your eyes quick enough to stop it?” 

The thought paralyzed her, and with her blood pumping through her in anger and panic. Ruby opened her mouth to say no. “Okay,” came from her lips instead. Below the fury of seeing her Uncle’s state, there was an astounding joy to see him at all.

The desire to protect - what Maria had drilled into her head over and over in their training, was ready to burst from her eyes. 

Jaune gave an affirmative nod, and turned to Ren. In a flash of a leap, Storm Flower’s sickles were dug into the mask. A wretched scream from the Grimm filled the room, no one flinched away. Ruby kept her eyes firmly trained on the pale face being pulled from the chains. Beside her Weiss has Qrow’s head cradled in her shoulder, away from the sound and sight of the ghost. 

Ren thrust himself back, and the Gheist was yanked from its host. Ruby didn’t need to think twice to call on that protective feeling - the light from her eyes spilled into the room before it could even think to phase through the walls. The Gheist screeched once more, before fading away. 

Qrow slumped into Weiss and Ruby’s arms as the chains loosened. They fell down the post, landing in a snake-like spiral at their feet. He cried out in pain as his arms lowered.

“Easy,” Ruby gripped his shoulder, pushing him to lay on his back rather than his knees. Weiss mirrored her, taking as much weight as she could while they moved him, and rested his head in her lap. Ruby tried not to look at his left forearm, purple and swollen from a recent break. Wounds across his shoulders broke open at the movement, bleeding fresh slowly. “Yang, melt the cuffs off.” 

“Ruby,” Yang said softly from above her. “It’ll take too much time to get them off or else I’ll burn him.” 

“We need to get him out!” She snapped. All of her team tensed, even Nora standing guard in the doorway looked backed to her. Ruby sighed.

“Kid,” Qrow shakily reached towards her, Ruby took his hand in her own. His words slurred together. “You need to get out of here.” 

Weiss shook her head. “Salem’s not here. They’re all looking for the Crown at Beacon. We came here for the other relics while we had the chance.” 

“No,” Qrow squeezed Ruby’s hand, trying to push himself up. “No, Hazel. I heard Hazel here.”

Everyone tensed. They had prepared to face a possible guard, even a tank like Reinhart, but it would be close. He knows how Jaune could take aura from people, and would probably be targeted first.

Blake took a breath, and asked softly. “When? How long ago?” 

“I,” Qrow frowned, mouth gaping. “I don’t know. It’s hard to- I don’t know.” 

“It’s okay. We can handle him.” Yang spoke up, Ruby nodded in agreement. They would manage - if they met him at all. She forced a smile down at Qrow. 

“Hey,” Jaune stepped forward, shifting Crocea Mors to it’s full form. “We gotta keep looking. We’re not leaving without you,” he promised, which made Ruby bite her lip. Jaune brought down his sword, hard, on the links nearest to the post to break them open. Pieces still hung from the shackles of Qrow’s wrists and neck, but they would at least be able to move him. “Do you know the layout at all? Did they take you anywhere, or say anything about the relics? Even to gloat?” 

“Jaune,” Weiss balked. “Now’s not the time for this.” 

“He told me.” Qrow spoke anyway. “I didn’t know what was true, but he- Tyrian told me they got the relics. Atlas fell, and you all were,” his voice shook, and faded. Ruby reached to rest a hand on his shoulder. A comfort was ready at her lips, but he seemed to jerk back with them. “I don’t know where they are, but there’s a main hall above us. There’s a kinda meeting room, and one with a throne. They’re up there all the time. I think it’s...east, maybe. I don’t know.” 

“That’s okay,” Weiss soothed. “That was incredibly helpful.”

“Okay,” Jaune took his eyes from the ceiling, as if he were trying to map out the floor above them. “I can heal him enough to get back to the ship, then we can-”

“Don’t.” Qrow rasped, shaking his head. His whole body was shaking. Ruby frowned, looking down on him. “Don’t you dare waste that on me.” 

Ruby shook her head, but it was Blake who spoke up. “His semblance.”

Qrow swallowed thickly, eyes flicking between each of them. “Who knows what’ll happen. You kids are already pushing it.” 

Ruby felt like shouting how much she didn’t care, but just squeezed his hand. “You’re still hurt.” 

“I can make it back.” He promised, and Ruby hated that he was still comforting her, even now. 

There was no painless way to get Qrow on Yang’s back, but they slung his arms over her shoulders and she gripped his legs to bear his weight. The remains of his chains dragged behind them. Ruby led, not wanting to look at the disfigurements on his back. Scars old and new, lumps and pocks. She had glanced at two black clumps of ickor against his shoulder blades, and decided they would have to deal with that later. 

The ship was still intact, out of reach of the Grimm. Inside, they dismantled the cushions, laying out a makeshift mattress on the ground to set him down. Ruby felt her stomach turn at every flinch and groan he made. 

She made herself swallow as they eased him down. “Just lay back, Uncle Qrow.” She kneeled to be beside him, and rested a hand on his forehead. “We’ll find the Relics and come back as quick as we can.” 

Ren cleared his throat, Ruby looked up. He had his hands folded in front of him, calm as ever. “I can block his pain.”

Ruby nodded, though the thought made her jittery again. Ren’s centralized Tranquility can completely numb a person’s mind, rather than just hide their emotions. It might as well make them a vegetable, so they save it for emergencies, or particularly frazzled civilians they rescue. 

“Someone should stay with you two, then.” 

“I will.” Blake stepped forward, Yang was soon behind her. Before she could open her mouth, Blake held up a hand. “If Hazel is here, you’ll need a maiden on your side.”

Yang winced, Ruby saw her eyes dart to Qrow. “Blake-”

“What did you say?” Qrow asked quietly, but every eye turned down to him. 

_He doesn’t know._ Ruby’s thoughts were too loud in her head. _He doesn’t know about Raven at all._

“Guys,” Jaune, waved his hands. The attention turned to him, but Ruby saw how Yang looked away. The pained look on her face. “I’m sorry, but we’ll do this when we get back, okay?” 

“Right,” Ren said, and Ruby forced herself to move to make room for him. He sat cross legged, holding Qrow’s temple gently. “This will feel strange, like a heavy sedative. I'll guide you into it, and the feeling lasts a few hours.” 

“We’ll be back before then.” Ruby promised, spinning Crescent Rose to its sniper form. She forced a smile, and ignored the thundering sound of her heart in her chest. “Don’t worry.” 

She heard Ren slowly release a breath, his pink aura shimmering from his hands. Ruby tore her eyes away, the rest of her team already waiting at the ramp of their ship. She gripped Crescent Rose, forced herself to think of her go-to Silver Eyes memory, and stepped out to lead them back into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is planned to be from Weiss' POV as they raid the rest of Evernight! The rest will be from Blake and Yang's POV, respectively, so please let me know how you liked it and want to see more! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated for anything, thank you so much for reading!


	2. Weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a more action-based chapter - but it’s also a bit shorter XD So if you’re here for the Qrow hurt/comfort...there’s a LOT next time ;) For now, enjoy some Weiss thoughts (with a maybe hint at some WR) and some fighting! 
> 
> Again, please enjoy!

Entering Evernight for the second time was somehow worse than the first. 

The fear, and pure mystery of the place had allowed Weiss to focus on her aura coursing through her, the adrenaline pushing it outwards to protect her, and forward into the castle. This was their chance to really make a difference in this fight, she was ready to turn the tide and stop running. 

Now, the high ceilings and hazy lights filtered through the large windows, it felt like an inverted version of the Schnee Manor. Halls upon halls that one could get lost in, rooms that were built for show more than function - and prisoners. 

As bad as it was, Weiss was glad Qrow had been alone. She wasn’t sure if she could handle a ship full of hurt people. 

The thought made her shudder, glancing discreetly to Ruby. Her mouth was a hard line, grip tight on Crescent Rose. If they weren’t within the halls of a literal incarnate of evil, Weiss’ gaze would not have ever left their leader. The Grimm on the lower floors, the empty eeriness of the entire castle, and to find someone - anyone - in Qrow’s state could shake any of them up. Finding him after all this time… Ruby resorted to focusing on the mission, blocking everything else out to lead her team. 

Weiss didn’t blame her, losing Qrow the first time had been torment for all of them - wondering if they gave up too soon. Weiss had had to push past her own heartbreak when Ironwood stood against them - refusing to listen even when Salem was right at their doorstep - after he’d been her only ally in Atlas as a prisoner to her father. But Ruby, Weiss had to listen to her doubt herself. 

_‘We should have known something was wrong when he didn’t meet with us.’ ‘We should have tried to look for him sooner.’ ‘There should have been more guards with Tyrian.’_ The regrets she had confessed to Weiss on the way to Vacuo seemed endless. She couldn’t let her go on like that. 

_‘Ruby, you were not in charge of him.’_ Weiss had snapped one day. They would mourn him, Ruby _needed_ to mourn him - but not blame herself. ‘ _I know you looked out for him when you could. But that was not your job. This isn’t you.’_

It had taken a while for Ruby to actually believe her, but at some point the guilt must have subsided into something else - it was as if she didn’t change at all. The distraction of being in Vacuo, preparing for another inevitable bout with Salem, they found a new form of back to normal. They would do better, move on, and protect anyone they could. 

Now, finding him again? Weiss couldn’t imagine what was going through her head. All those doubts may be bubbling up again, knowing that her Uncle had not, at least, been at rest. Weiss adjusted her grip on Myrtenaster, and set a hand on Ruby’s arm. Their pace didn’t falter, but it did shake her from that lazer focus. “It’s okay.” 

She couldn’t say everything she wanted. Ruby was still a private person, despite her bubbliness, and would never want everyone to hear how she needed support. Not to mention they were climbing the staircase to what was probably Salem’s very own throne room. But Weiss knew her message came across - they would make it out of here, back to Qrow, and everyone would be okay. 

She saw the flash of understanding in Ruby’s eyes and the nod of her head. Weiss watched her force a smile and carry on. She sighed, they would have to deal with this - and everything else - later then. 

Despite the risk of Hazel being there, the team’s steps pounded up the staircase. They echoed down the halls, the upper floor was just as expansive as the lower ones. Everyone seemed to rather face Hazel head on than be halfway out with the Relics only to be ambushed.

“Qrow said a throne room was to the east?” Jaune jogged next to Ruby, looking between her and the rest of their team. “There?” 

Yang rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Where else could she revel in her success?” 

Qrow’s direction had been spot on, Weiss tried not to think of how that meant he was taken here often. The east corridor led to a grand doorway - a larger version of the empty rooms’ they found on the lower floors. Ruby stepped right up to its handle, but paused. 

Weiss watched her shoulders raise, and lower. She glanced at Yang, but she had her eyes on Ruby, too. She adjusted her hold on Crescent Rose, Weiss saw her hands were steady. She steeled herself, and waited for her leader’s charge. 

Ruby took one more breath, looked to each of her friends, and pushed her weight onto the door. 

It groaned as it opened, showing a wide, open room, with nearly nothing in it. Weiss was drawn to the tall, boney throne in the center, and the two Relics hanging like trophies on the wall behind it. 

And Hazel Rainhart sitting casually on the steps to the throne.

Weiss drew her saber, and heard everyone else’s weapons being drawn. Hazel slowly looked up at them, and then sighed. As if it were a chore. Weiss watched his eyes look carefully at each one of them. “She thought you might come.” 

Beside her, Nora stood in front of Jaune to block Hazel from him. She spun her blaster into its hammer form. “Judging by your security, she didn’t think very hard.” 

“The Seers knew the second you stepped foot on these grounds.” Hazel just shrugged, and steadily stood to tower over them. Ruby shifted out of the corner of her eye. Weiss saw her open her mouth, but Hazel continued. “I was told to protect the Relics. What happens to Tyrian’s pet is his problem.” 

Weiss felt anger explode from her gut, out through her throat with a yell. She slashed Myrtenaster in an arc, a blast of fire swept towards Hazel. He just set his jaw, walking through the flames without a flinch - but Weiss was already striking again.

A straight line of ice spread across the floor, Yang cracking it with a punch. Steam filled the room, and everyone scattered. Even with their advanced moves, Freezerburn was their most reliable when it came to single, large enemies. It gave Weiss a tiny pang of satisfaction as they moved on the offensive. 

Weiss stayed with Yang, tag teaming her summons and Yang’s brute strength for a barrage that even Hazel had to focus to keep up with. Ruby darted around him with her speed, using Crescent Rose’s sniper from different vantages. Quickly, it became more of an annoyance than a real distraction. 

Both Nora and Jaune made sure to take shots at Hazel - though he was smart enough to knock Jaune away before he could get close enough to use his semblance. Nora gave a concerned yell, took one more swipe at Hazel, and ran to his side. 

Weiss couldn’t help her smirk. She sent a swarm of baby Nevermores towards Hazel, forcing his attention back to her and away from Jaune. He swatted them away easily, and advanced. She dodged the first swing of his fist, used a glyph to shield her from the second, and let Yang jump before her to take the force of his third punch. She skidded backwards, and cocked her gauntlets. Yang fired explosive blasts, Weiss risked a glance to Jaune and Nora, sprinting to the back of the room. 

Jaune held out his shield and Nora jumped, planting her feet solidly on the metal. She was launched into the air, high enough to grab the Lamp from its perch, and tugged. It came loose with some effort - Weiss saw Hazel’s fist swing towards her just before she was sent sprawling across the room. 

She felt her aura flicker around her, but it held on. Distantly, she heard Ruby and Yang shout her name, and the familiar shots of Crescent Rose. 

From the back of the room, the Lamp dropped to the ground, filling the air with a metallic clang.

Hazel whipped around towards the sound, Nora and Jaune froze. Weiss saw a burst of red as Ruby weaved in and out between Hazel’s feet. His gaze dropped, and Weiss jerked back to action, rushing Hazel with Yang beside her. 

Yang's hair burst into flame, and she launched herself at his giant form. As her fist connected with his chest, Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground - a black gravity glyph forming around Hazel to keep him down. 

Jaune let out a yell, Weiss froze at the orange gleam in his hands - he raised the Sword of Destruction as he charged at Hazel. 

“Jaune!” 

“Stop!” Hazel boomed, loud enough that everyone listened. Jaune stood with his arms frozen above him, gripping the Sword tightly. Weiss quickly focused back on maintaining the gravity glyph, Ruby pressed the barrel of Crescent Rose to his temple. “Do you even know how that works, boy?” 

“The pointy end is the one that hurts.” Nora deadpanned, adjusting her grip on Magnhild. 

Hazel ignored her. “You want to destroy something with that, you’ll destroy yourself along with it.” 

Weiss flinched, and felt her grip on her sword falter. Hazel didn’t make a move to take advantage of the opening. She gritted her teeth, and Yang stepped up with her fist raised. “Why should we believe you?” 

“Even if you don’t, you won’t take the risk.” Hazel answered smoothly. 

Weiss felt her chest tighten. Ozpin had told them to avoid using the sword if they could, but Ozpin...there’s always more to what he says. 

“There’s no need to use any of those, things, on me.” Hazel continued, everyone tensed. Weiss furrowed her brow, trying to keep her glyph steady. “You can take them.” 

Silence washed over the room, Weiss could clearly here the ambient noise of her glyph. 

“What?” Jaune spat, ringing off the walls. “Why would you-” 

Hazel looked him dead in the eye. “Salem is Grimm, she wants the world to end. The ultimate act of destruction. That’s not my goal.” 

“Why?” Yang scoffed, but kept her fists ready. “Ozpin’ll be dead, just like you want.” 

“I want Huntsmen Academies gone.” Hazel whipped his head to her, reacting for the first time in anger. “I want him to stop feeding children to a killing machine. Everyone dead is the opposite of what I want.” 

Nora spun Magnhild in her hands. “I say let him act a fool, and let him deal with the consequences.” 

Hazel closed his eyes. Weiss frowned, if she didn’t know any better, she would have said he looked sad. “I will be punished for failure, but my goal will remain.”

Weiss looked between Ruby and Jaune, both staring holes into Hazel. She glanced at her Dust reserve, the black’s cylinder nearly empty. “Ruby,” she looked pointedly to her. 

She sighed, closed her eyes for a moment, and nodded. “Jaune, take the Relics.” 

“But if he-” 

“Yang can keep him down.” She turned to her sister. “Make it so he doesn’t follow us?” 

Yang just shrugged, rolling her shoulders. “It’ll be messy.” 

_Let it._ Weiss thought bitterly. _With all that he’s let happen._

“Do it.” Ruby ordered. 

Jaune and Nora hesitated for just a moment, each with a Relic in hand, before turning to jog out of the room. Weiss maintained her stance, keeping Hazel to the ground, as Yang’s eyes began to be lit with fire. 

Weiss would never get used to the pure, unfiltered power radiating off her friends when they used magic. It just felt...different. Something ancient.

Yang kneeled to the ground, touching the odd stone before pulling up her fist. The rock crackled and rumbled before being pulled from the ground, wrapping around Hazel’s arm, torso, and legs. Some parts looked tight, and others loose enough to wriggle but not gain freedom. Weiss couldn’t bring herself to care, the welded cuffs around Qrow’s wrist were burned into her mind. 

She let out a breath, her glyph dissolving into the air. Her aura felt drained after wielding such powerful Dust for so long, but she spun Myrtenaster’s chamber again. Cool blue poured over Hazel, ice forming around his body. “Just for safety.” She hummed. 

Ruby nodded, the smallest trace of a smile across her lips. As they turned to follow Jaune and Nora, Yang was outright grinning. They had done it, really done it. Weiss didn’t even let herself think of what else could go wrong. Ren could hide them on their way out, Jaune still had enough aura to recharge everyone, and Weiss was still their best pilot. 

Nothing would stop her from getting them out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a person who took care of their older addict relative, there might have been a bit of me projecting onto Ruby concerning how she reacted after Atlas fell..just a bit lol but that is part of writing, right? And honestly, I just want to see more team attacks in fights that aren't just Bumblebee (not that it's not amazing every time it happens) 
> 
> Blake's chapter is coming soon with a good chunk of hurt/comfort - let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	3. Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that good good wound patching trope - but platonic bc it’s Blake and then cute bc the team comes back :) 
> 
> This chapter does have some injury and scar description along with some hints of what Qrow had been through - but again nothing graphic. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Yang looked back at her, before they went back into the dangers of the castle, like she always would. Blake stood at the ship's ramp, and gave her a nod. They would see each other again, and they would both be fine. Yang nodded back, a thousand pleas and promises to be safe in her eyes, and turned away to follow Ruby. 

Blake watched until they disappeared into the gothic halls, then checked the area around the ship. The Grimm were still in the valley, mostly by the pools of black spotting the landscape. Blake couldn't see any easy route for them to reach their airship. 

Inside, Qrow's pained breaths filled the silence. Blake hadn't even noticed them before, only trying to process the shift in their mission. Ren's semblance could work wonders on the mind, but it was a delicate thing. "It's like coaxing someone to sleep," he had once told them. "But trying to not completely shut off their brain." 

Blake let him work, instead looking for the airship's medical kit. It had been used before - the ship wasn't exactly in top shape after so long - but she would make due with what was left. Better her than Yang, or Ruby. She was almost, almost, glad they were gone. They both were a bundle of nerves whenever Blake tried to patch someone up. 

After Yang at Beacon, and Sun in Menagerie, Blake never again wanted to feel helpless when someone was hurt. Aura was fickle, and they were so vulnerable without it. 

The kit still had a blanket, which Blake deemed clean enough, though she knew they must have used it before. She pulled it out and carried the rest of the kit to Qrow. 

Ren's light pink aura glowed around his temples, Blake cleared her throat to make him look. "Here," she showed him the thin, gray blanket softly laying it softly over him. It reached from his abdomen to cover most of his feet - though they were a sickly color and Blake couldn't help but wonder if he even felt them. She'd work on cleaning his upper half first. Hopefully he would be numb enough that antiseptic wouldn't hurt - or make him panic. 

Blake didn't have much experience with full on prisoners, but the Faunus the White Fang would meet in outer Mistral's labor camps were always jumpy. Guarded, but also distant. Qrow had a similar look in his eyes that made her stomach turn. 

She swallowed the feeling, and focused her ears to listen around the ship. _No Grimm nearby_. She blew out a breath, and softly laid a hand on Qrow's shoulder. "I'm going to try and patch some of your wounds. Clean and bandage them, that's all. It shouldn't hurt." 

She looked to Ren for confirmation. He just flicked his eyes to hers, and nodded slowly. "Hold off on his arm." He advised. 

Blake glanced across Qrow to his left forearm, swollen, purple and slanted slightly. His wrist was pushed painfully against the shackle. She sighed, the pain of setting a bone would break through any of Ren’s blocks. Qrow dragged it limply from his chest, away from Blake. "Tyrian." He muttered. "Calls them 'going away presents'."

Blake's heart thudded hard against her chest. "I'm sorry." She told him quietly. Yang was always better at this. Weiss, and even Jaune were better at this. Yang used to tease her - she reads all these books, but rarely knows the right words. "It will never happen again." 

Qrow made a grunt, Blake took that as her time to get to work. There were wounds that opened on his shoulders when they first moved him, she started there. He didn't flinch at the cleaning pads, Ren's semblance must be taking effect for the pain. 

The grime on his skin came off as almost black on the antiseptic. Blake focused on scrubbing around the wounds, the layers that have built up on him. For the two, truly deep cuts she had access to, Blake used synthetic stitches. Though sparingly - the last thing they needed was to have none and the rest of her team come back bloody. They had plenty of bandages, and she wrapped them around Qrow wherever she could without moving him too much. 

More than once, she found a needle-like stinger embedded where his skin tried to heal around it. She made a point to toss them out of the ship, far away. 

Where his neck met his shoulder, she pulled out a feather. Skinny, with its black plume nearly shredded. It left a small hole in his skin when she plucked it. Blake tried to school her frown. "Wings," Qrow rasped, making her jump. "He gave me wings...just so, he could take them away.” 

His words came out slow, and half muttered. Blake had to play them back in her head to understand. She looked up to Ren, who did glance back this time. "I’m almost done.” He said quietly, and shook his head at Blake. 

Qrow must be lucid from Tranquility, she decided. Most end up sleeping until it wears off. There was no use trying to argue with him - that what he said was impossible. “Okay, Qrow.” 

He didn't say anything else, Blake started a mental list of things they'll need when they get back to Patch. Scar treatment made the top. Every huntsman had them, but the mass of erratic patterns across Qrow was excessive, noticeable. He seemed to have more raised skin than not. 

When she reached down to his wrist, the thick metal cuffs still molded on, Blake took a moment to breathe. She listened around the ship again to check for Grimm, wiped her hands, and reminded herself that this was what she needed to do. Not just for Yang and Ruby's sake, but for Qrow himself. 

They hadn't been close, nowhere near like his nieces, but they had talked. That first day after the Battle for Haven, he'd welcomed her back. Told her that being back meant more than she knew. And in Atlas, the few nights she still could not get to sleep, she had run into Qrow up at ungodly hours too. 

" _Whatcha been reading, kid?"_ He asked, and when she answered: " _Go and read it then, get back to sleep._ _You don't want to hang out with an old man at four in the fucking morning._ " It had made her chuckle, at least. 

_Loyal_ , had always been her word for Qrow. Loyal to the niece he followed across a continent. Loyal to his team, which wasn't even a team anymore. Loyal to Ozpin, even when his lies were revealed and it brought out in Qrow what Yang called his worst side. 

Even loyal to Atlas - though he seemed to hate most aspects of it - they thought he died for it. While trying to support Yang, Blake couldn't help but feel heavy with remorse too. She had recognized him trying to change, to be and feel better - even if he had to fake it. She did the same thing so many times over now. It had not been fair, for Qrow to die right when he claiming his life again.

But he did not, and Blake was left to wonder if she can do anything to ease chafing while the shackles were still on. 

She glanced up, and saw Qrow's eyes trained on her. He blinked sluggishly. "We'll get them off." She promised, and tried not to look at the band around his neck. 

"Yang." He croaked, and Blake blinked. She was about to tell him _yes, Yang would get the cuffs off,_ but he spoke again. "Why'd you call her that?" 

"What do you mean?" She frowned, looking to Ren. His eyes were closed in concentration, Blake let him be. What had she called- 

_Maiden._

The realization made her heart sink, she hadn't even thought about Qrow in that moment. It was the one thing that she knew would make Yang go. 

"It's.." she sighed. "When Atlas.." Again, lost for words. How could she tell him his sister was dead? That she had lied to him, and now Yang had an even bigger target on her back? 

Everything in Atlas happened so fast - Blake's memories blurred together at some points. But Raven returning, with Yang and Ruby's dad, suddenly ready to fight? They found it hard to believe until Raven was actually by their side, full power on display. 

It cost her though, and Blake remembered even clearer how Yang just pushed through the Battle. Days later she came to Blake, like it all just hit her. Atlas was gone. Her Uncle was gone. Her mother was trying to do right - only to have left again, for good. And passed an unimaginable burden onto her daughter. 

Qrow hadn’t looked away, besides to slowly blink. Though, Blake doubted she could get out of answering him. 

“So much has happened.” She gripped her arm, that nauseous feeling rising in her stomach again. “When Salem arrived in Atlas, Raven used her portal to Yang to help us. Her dad - Taiyang - he came too. Raven said - well, she showed us that she was the Spring Maiden. We tried to stop Salem, but she had this army, and this huge Grimm. The vault for the relic wasn’t opened, but she destroyed Atlas by breaking it apart. Tyrian didn’t lie to you about that.”

Qrow frowned, creasing his brow, but said nothing. Ren moved his hands from his head, the pink aura fading back into his skin. He nodded to her, encouraging. Blake took a deep breath. _Quick and clear is probably best._ She thought. _At least to make him understand._

“Raven died while protecting transports.” She kept her voice steady. “It was one Yang was inside of. The power transferred to her.” 

For a while, Qrow didn’t move - or react at all. Blake tried to will herself to say it again, or ask if he heard her, until his eyes drifted down. Blake saw him swallow thickly. His voice was soft. “Okay.” 

“I’m sorry.” She said, before her ears twitched. They swiveled towards the sounds coming from outside. “I think the others are back.” 

Ren was on his feet in a second, jogging to the ramp of the ship. “They’re coming! They have them!” 

Blake felt her breath leave her, and pushed herself to her feet. Later, when the odd mix of fear or relief faded, she’d feel bad about leaving Qrow alone, but she was pulled away - she had to know if everyone else was alright. She relaxed slightly at the sight of Jaune and Nora hurrying out of the castle, a Relic in each hand. The soft blue glow of the Lamp with Nora stood out sharply against the harsh orange of the Sword. “Where’s-”

She couldn’t get the question out before the rest of her team was in sight, trailing closely behind. A bit roughed up from a fight, but whole and uninjured as far as Blake could tell. 

Ren and Nora embraced, quickly pulling Jaune into their hug. The rest of RWBY filed quickly into the ship - Weiss to the cockpit, Ruby kneeling beside her uncle. “What happened?” 

Yang rested a hand on Blake’s arm, her gauntlets were still hot. “Hazel was guarding the Relics.” 

Qrow jerked his head up, Ruby grabbed his shoulder. “But we’re fine.” She assured. Weiss was closing the ramp, the ship’s engine started to hum. “We’re leaving. We’re going home, Uncle Qrow.” 

“Yeah,” Jaune huffed, and dumped himself into a seat. The Sword rested between his legs, but he gripped his knees. “I can’t believe that worked.” 

“We’re not exactly in the clear yet!” Weiss called from the cockpit as the ship raised in the air. Blake risked a glance out the window, the noise would be attracting the Grimm from the ground. Who knew how many could become airborne. “Ren, I know you’ve done a lot already,”

“I can hide us.” He nodded, but looked to Jaune. A boost would make it so much easier, Blake knew, but they had to get out. 

Jaune hoisted himself up to sit next to Ren. “Right. Hazel said the Seers knew where we were - they could maybe even reach Salem.” 

“If she’s on her way..”

“We’ll be long gone.” Weiss cut off Nora’s concern. Ren’s shimmer of aura surrounded the ship as Weiss flicked switches on the controls, before gripping the yoke. They shot off quickly, Blake felt a weight leave her as Evernight started shrinking behind them. 

Yang must have noticed, she wrapped an arm around Blake’s waist. “We’re okay.” She whispered, and pressed a kiss to Blake’s temple. 

She squeezed their hands together. “Yeah. We are.” It felt good to say it out loud. It wasn’t over, but they finally had total victory. 

Blake looked down to Ruby, still watching Qrow carefully. He had sunk into sleep soon after they had come, but she still held his hand in her’s. She pulled Yang to sit next to their leader, wrapping Ruby between them with their arms linked. Yang hugged her for a moment, before turning to Qrow. The cuffs were still on, she gently took his hand from Ruby's, and her eyes lit aflame. Blake watched as she carefully pressed a heated finger against the metal. 

Ruby looked to Blake, her eyes shining. Her other hand stayed on Yang's shoulder in support. “Thank you.” 

The softness of her voice made Blake’s heart sink. She didn’t have to look to Yang to know she was feeling the same thing. “Of course,” she told her, hugging both of them close. “He’s safe now, and he’ll be fine.”

“Thanks to you.” Yang nudged her, and Blake saw a small smile cross Ruby’s lips. “Dad’ll be so happy.”

“Ecstatic.” Ruby agreed, and they all ignored her little sniffle. 

The strange rock of the land of darkness gave way to plains, then woods and the ocean. The air felt lighter the farther away they flew from Evernight. The blue and orange glow of the Relics became the only light within the ship as night fell. Nora switched with Weiss in the pilot’s seat, and she quickly molded into the pile Team RWBY created. They didn’t sleep, and didn’t say much either - but they had finally won. And managed to stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake becoming the team’s resident medic (outside of Jaune) is a hc you can rip from my cold dead hands. Also that Ruby became her little sister. And that Tyrian is just an evil bastard (though that one’s canon)
> 
> One more chapter, but please let me know how you're liking this, it means more than you know! Thanks for reading!


	4. Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! So I didn't have this about 3/4 written when I posted Blake's chapter....then decided I didn't like it and had to reorganize (and in some cases rewrite) the whole thing lmao - but now it's longer! and hopefully great!

Qrow had started to stir awake when they were somewhere over the sea, conscious but still numb. Ruby was at attention within a second, making sure he knew he was safe. 

“We’re almost back to Patch.” Yang reached over to squeeze his shoulder. Qrow reached his good hand up to pat her as a response. She smiled, but felt a pain in her stomach. It might be better that he wasn’t talking, Yang didn’t think she could take his questions. 

She was  _ sure _ he had some. Blake mentioned their half-conscious conversation, how Ren’s semblance seemed to lessen the blow. Half of Yang wanted to delay that conversation as long as she could, the other small, terrible part was glad to be on the other side for once - answering questions instead of asking them. 

As soon as they touched down, Weiss was chucking the chains far from the ship. Yang stayed at Qrow’s side, opposite of Ruby, and gave her a smile. They were finally  _ home _ . 

In actuality, the team hadn’t been gone for more than a day, but it somehow felt like ages. The autumn sun was low in the sky by the time they arrived back on Patch. Their part of the island had become their unofficial base, the Xiao Long property had been transformed into a shoddy sort of camp. 

Their shed was expanded into an armory, their backyard a training ground. Sturdy, but temporary quarters were built - more like boxes for meetings. Other large tents were scattered into the woods: students from Vacuo and Atlas who wanted to fight, scraps of the Atlesian specialists who followed Winter and the Happy Huntresses, Headmaster Theodore, SSSN and a few teams from Haven. CFVY, Glynda and a handful of other teams who stayed at Beacon were still on the mainland, trying to slow Salem’s army of Grimm from completely destroying the city. But they still had little idea what they were up against. 

Until Oscar and Penny returned and they formed some sort of final plan - they just had to hold down this excuse for a fort, make sure the last Relic stayed hidden, and prepare. 

Their ship landing, untouched, started to draw a crowd, but Weiss dropping the chains silenced any oncoming questions. Yang saw her shoulders rise as she took a breath. “We got them. And, we need a med cot.” 

_ Always to the point _ . Yang shook her head, but smiled at Weiss’ curt nod. She left her to field the barrage of questions, clear out the crowd, and find Winter for a loose debrief. The Specialist couldn’t help but try and run this place like a military. 

Jaune cleared his throat, and nodded to Ren and Nora. “We’ll take the Relics, make sure they’re secure until we leave again.”

“Right, thank you.” Ruby sighed, looking to Qrow one more time before standing. A leader again. “Go with Weiss to talk to Winter. We can be ready to leave in the morning for Haven.” 

Yang sighed. The new headmaster in Mistral agreed that the Relics should be as far away from Vale as possible. Ozpin hadn’t ruled out using the Sword as a last defense, though no one knew if it would actually work against Salem. Without Jinn, the Lamp was just a liability to have so close to the others. It had to stay out of Salem’s hands. And Yang was the only one who could open the vault to seal it away. 

“You should stay here with Qrow.” Yang stood, and raised a hand before she could object. Joanna had effectively taken up the role as their trusted, fully trained medic- which no one could argue she wasn’t perfect at - but leaving Qrow alone didn’t feel right. Making Ruby leave so soon didn’t feel right. “Winter would probably appreciate Weiss staying too. We’re taking the long way across Vacuo, but it will only be another two days.”

Ruby started to nod, as Qrow cleared his throat. She ducked down again when he tried to push himself up, taking his arm over his shoulder so he could sit. “Don’t split up.” 

Blake shook her head. “We’re not, JNR and I will be with her, too.” 

A cot was wheeled into the ship, Joanna at the helm. Sun was at her side, looking between all of them. “Who’s hurt?” Jaune stepped aside to start out of the ship, revealing Qrow and Ruby on the ground. “Oh,” 

Joanna pushed past him, kneeling to help Ruby pull Qrow up. She had never minced words, this time Yang didn’t mind. They turned him slowly, his legs shaky at the slight weight they held, and Yang heard Blake gasp next to her. 

She was staring at his back, mouth agape. Yang followed her gaze to the black mass on his shoulder blades, ickor that stuck out like shards. Bits of white bones were visible through the gaps of black. “Wings,” 

“What?” 

Ruby hadn't heard their whispers. “Where’s our dad?” 

“In town,” Sun answered quietly. “More Vacuo students came in, he should be back soon.” 

“You probably flew right over him.” Joanna said over her shoulder, inspecting the break in Qrow’s arm. “Do you have centralized pain?” 

“No,” Qrow grated. “Kid blissed me out. She got the rest.” 

He jerked his head at Blake, Joanna nodded approvingly. “We can take him to the house, if you all are comfortable.” Ruby nodded, Qrow grunted a yes. Sun took it upon himself to clear the stragglers of the crowd, boisterously shooing them off with his staff and tail waving in the air. 

Yang rolled his eyes affectionately at him, following Ruby and Joanna with the bed. She paused on the porch when Blake stopped. “Hey,” she whispered, grabbing her hand. “You alright?” 

Blake blinked, and shook her head like she was waking herself up. “Yeah, it’s- Let’s get inside.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Blake was forcing confidence, Yang knew, but she pushed herself up on her toes to kiss her cheek. Yang smiled on instinct, and followed her. The main house was still relatively private from the makeshift camp around them, which Yang appreciated more than ever. They all needed some food, and a rest. The very thought of the flight to Mistral made her want to groan. 

They ended up settling Qrow on the couch, finding a sweatshirt and pants for him and starting a stew in the next room. Weiss returned from meeting with Winter, finding some suitable place with Jaune for the Relics. She helped Blake with dinner, a mostly-broth stew that Qrow could actually sip at.

Yang and Ruby sat with Qrow as Joanna checked the less-immediate injuries Blake could not, mostly internal, and found nothing currently damaging him. She would cast his wrist before it could start healing improperly, and suspected that one or more bones in his legs had already been misaligned. Qrow actually agreed, having already judged that by the pain experienced and how his foot stuck out at an angle. 

Yang kept her eyes on Ruby, listening intently. As if they could do anything about it. She didn’t voice that bitterness, though, it wasn’t the time. If it were, she’d probably be teasing her uncle on how he was cooperating at all, given his tendency to insist being the last person checked out by medical professionals. 

They sat in silence, sipping at their stews, while Joanna decided to write down what she wanted them to keep an eye on - rather than trusting any of the exhausted huntsmen to remember. Yang was certainly thankful, her mind kept wandering to what she needed to do before heading off again to Mistral. 

Blake’s ears swiveled and she perked up, breaking the silence. “I think your dad’s back.” 

Not a second later there were voices at the porch, a loud  _ What? _ and Taiyang pushed open the door. “Girls?” 

Yang pushed herself off the couch, Blake behind her, and met him in the foyer. “Dad, we’re-”

He grabbed her shoulders, looking up and down as always. “Are you alright?” He turned to Blake and did the same. “I heard..” 

Yang felt her heart drop, Tai wouldn’t just take someone’s word. Not after his team had left over and over. “We found him.” His throat bobbed, and he backed away. Yang nodded to the living room. She glanced at Blake to see a smile on her face. 

All of Tai’s breath left him as he laid eyes on his brother, struggling to be halfway off of the couch at the sound of his voice. “Shit,” Tai crossed the room within two steps, one hand gripping Qrow’s better arm and the other around the collar of his shirt. Tai yanked him up into a crushing hug, bearing his weight when Qrow tripped over his feet. “You,  _ you _ \- Oh, gods, Qrow,” 

He gave up whatever he was trying to say, instead holding Qrow close. Her cradled the back of his head, the other arm able to wrap almost completely across his back. Qrow buried his head into the crook of Tai’s neck, shaking again. He mumbled something Yang couldn’t hear, and sniffled. He said it again, and Tai huffed a tight laugh. 

“Don’t be, don’t you dare be sorry for anything,  _ idiot. _ ” Tai shook him with a jerk. He pulled Qrow back just as quickly, a laugh that turned into a sob. “No one knew. You’re alive, gods, you’re-” 

Yang felt her own throat tighten, and looked down to her boots. In the heat of the moment, they didn’t have the chance for a proper reunion. Everyone wanted to finish the mission and get  _ out _ of that place alive. Hearing the hitch in her father’s voice, and Ruby wiping a tear from her eye, Yang felt a tidal wave wash over her. 

What’s she’s wanted to say since they found him rushed through her head again.  _ If we hadn’t been fighting, Raven would have looked for you. She would’ve fought alongside you, even if you were mad - she knew she deserved it. Dad was so scared, he didn’t leave you. He trusted you, your skill - we didn’t want to leave.  _

She bit her lip, quivering, and covered her mouth. Yang tried to take a breath, flinching when Blake’s fingers slid perfectly between her’s. She looked up to her, her eyes burning, and Blake gave her the smallest of smiles. Yang nodded, and wiped her eyes. 

* * *

“I hope he’s not angry.” Yang blurted when Patch came into view. She had been a bundle of nerves since they left Haven. Flying across Saunus to avoid Vale was necessary, but it took a lot of fuel and a lot of time. When she wasn’t sleeping from near exhaustion - Yang couldn’t turn her brain off. 

Regrets started piling up inside her without permission - she started to understand how Ruby must feel. All her talk of everyone leaving, especially to Qrow, and what has she done? Left him for her dad to handle? Her little sister? In their ragtag defense’s excuse for a base camp?

“I know he understands.” Blake answered smoothly, and squeezed her hand. “It was a part of the mission. And you’re his niece.” 

Yang sighed. The simple touch cleared her mind, like blowing away fog. “You’re right.” 

“I understand.” Blake gripped her hand again. “It’s hard when it’s family.”

Their ship was slowly starting to touch down, Yang forced out a breath. Something about being home made her overthink, this had always been the place where she had to step up responsibility - even with Qrow. She just had to push past it, trust the people around her. 

Ruby and Weiss were waiting for them as the ramp opened, and they hugged despite it only being three days. “Anything out of the ordinary?” Weiss asked as she pulled away from Blake. 

“Besides a ridiculously long flight?” She rolled her eyes, flicking her ears. “Nothing. Dad has been talking with the new headmaster as part of the new White Fang’s initiative, and he feels that he’s trustworthy. The vault is sealed, no problem.”

“It helped that basically a legion of White Fang members went down with us to make sure nothing happened.” Yang added. Even if they were across the world, having allies was better than amazing. Haven was protected and no matter what happened in Vale, Salem was at least further from her goal. 

“As long as the Relic is safe.” Ruby said, relief clear in her voice. “It’s good to be together, and until Oscar comes back, we have time to prepare!” 

“Right,” Yang nudged her shoulder with a fist. “How’s Qrow?”

Ruby cleared her throat, and gripped her arm. Weiss spoke for her.  _ Still a sensitive subject, then _ . Yang didn’t blame her. “He’s been staying in the house, mostly, with your dad. His aura returned last night, and Joanna thinks it’ll heal him slowly. But his leg is still...impaired. And his memory isn’t the greatest.” 

Yang shared a glance with Blake. “Which means?” 

“It’s just some, little things.” Ruby defended, but Yang felt her stomach drop. “Joanna doesn’t think it’ll last. But we’re writing stuff down for now. And Tyrian..”

“We know, it wasn’t easy.” Blake finished for her. With a breath, she tried to sound lighter. “Winter and Theodore are probably waiting to talk to us?” Yang felt warmth in her chest - Blake always denied it, but she seemed to always move them along when they needed it. 

Weiss took to it immediately, Yang was glad her sister at least shared a groan with her behind the Schnee’s back.

* * *

Weiss ended up sending her on a mission for coffee, and to "stop your leg from bouncing so much," during their meeting. She didn't mean to have left so eagerly, but she wasn't one with enough patience to try and tell Atlas specialists what to do. Especially with Headmaster Theodore seemingly rousing them up on purpose. The house was usually quiet - but Yang found Qrow in the kitchen instead. 

He was slumped in a chair, wearing one of her Dad's hoodies that Qrow might as well swim in, and cradled a mug close to his chest. There were still red, angry marks on his neck, his hair was still long, and his arm was wrapped tightly in a cast, but he was healing. The welts on his face lessened to bruising, he was clean, and being down here meant he had enough strength to get down the stairs. 

"Hey, Firecracker." He gave her a half smile. Yang felt her chest tighten - how long had it been since she heard that? And so naturally, she felt frozen with the feeling. "It's just coffee. Cold, but that's all."

Yang frowned. He held out the mug towards her, and she flushed. "No! That's not what I was thinking,"

"I wanted you to know." Qrow shrugged a shoulder - Yang didn't miss how he gritted his teeth at the movement. 

For once, she probably wouldn't have been upset if had spiked his own drink. It's not like she's been the most responsible person since Atlas. And even before. But the several times her or Ruby found Qrow passed out on the couch - or hell, the floor - when they were younger always made her cautious. Even when they were in Atlas, when Qrow was trying to stay clean, Yang couldn't help but keep her expectations low. 

After he went missing, all she thought was that she should have been more like Ruby. Supportive. Proud, at least. He was trying. All Raven had to do was show up and Yang wanted so badly to believe it was real. 

And that was ripped from her even quicker. 

"I'm glad you want to take care of yourself." Yang told him, and Qrow shifted in his chair. She could tell he was looking for the right thing to say, and knew how they both hated the feeling. She started the coffee maker instead. "I was gonna make a fresh pot, though. If you wanted any."

"Nah," Qrow tapped his mug. "I'm already making you my accomplice." 

Yang raised a brow, a twist of a smile on her lips. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You're busting me outta here." Qrow scoffed, but looked over his shoulder. "Your dad told me to stay while he handles something. I want to see the fucking sun." 

Yang wanted to see if he could remember  _ what  _ Tai had told him, but she couldn't help it. The joke was right there. She placed a hand on her cocked hip. "You're looking at it." 

He snorted. "Save it for your little pretty kitty. And don't think I didn't notice you two." 

Yang just shrugged, keeping the smirk on her face. She turned away to watch the coffee fill its pot and it quickly morphed into a real smile. Her chest ached with how much she missed this. There was teasing and joking between the rest of the team, but it wasn't always this natural. With what Ruby told her, she didn’t expect this to feel so  _ normal _ .

She poured the coffee into the portable pitcher, leaving one arm free to offer to Qrow. He pulled himself up well enough, but kept his good arm locked with Yang's. She didn't mind their slow going to the back door. 

"Alright," Qrow scoffed, refusing to look at Yang. "This is the only time you can act like I'm old."

"Oh, I'm always going to call you old." He rolled his eyes at her, and took one step down from the back porch. Yang kept by his side. 

Their breath and heat of the pitcher curled into the cool air - autumn had crept into Patch slowly, but the sun was shining today despite the cold. Qrow sighed, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back. Yang felt herself smile, and looked onto the camp around them. 

People hurried from one tent or shoddy building to another, others headed to the training grounds: one on the other side of the house, another large area further into the woods. Some people glanced their way, Yang just jerked her head to keep them moving. 

Except for the lean woman making her way straight towards them, her hands folded behind her back and saber swinging in its sheath on her hip. Winter sighed and cocked her head, but not one piece of her short cropped hair moved from its place. "I was wondering what was taking so long." She nodded to the pitcher still in Yang's hand, then to Qrow. Her expression softened. "We're all glad you're here. It's good to see you again." 

"Wow," Qrow drawled dramatically, but Yang nudged him. He cleared his throat. “Same here, Schnee. You got quite the setup.” 

He jerked his head, Winter shrugged. “It’s not exactly an army, though I suppose you were the one to tell us that wouldn’t work in the first place.” 

“Yup.” 

Yang could tell Winter was trying to school a scowl as she held out a hand, before turning to her. Yang passed off the pitcher of coffee. “Ruby wished for me to tell you that your team is training at sunset.” 

Yang barely got the “Thanks” from her lips before Winter was turning away, back into the camp. She lightly shoved her uncle. “You’re so mean to her.” 

He nearly stumbled off the step as he was laughing, but Yang held tightly. “Come on, no one’s allowed to get all personal just because they missed me.” 

“Right.” Yang drawled. 

Qrow started reaching his foot down off the porch steps, she followed his lead and kept their arms linked. His limp became worse, but he didn't slow. She didn’t ask where they were going, considering nowadays Yang herself could get turned around in their own backyard, but Qrow led them into the woods. 

For a moment, she thought they were headed to the Memorial. Tai had subtly guided people away from propping tents from the site, so the woods leading to the cliffside were empty. Qrow looked over his shoulder, and veered them off the path, straight to a different clearing beside the sharp drop off a cliff. 

“What exactly am I breaking you out to do?” Yang eyed the cliff suspiciously, and Qrow pulled away to stand on his own. “And am I gonna like it?” 

“Depends,” Qrow rolled his shoulders, not taking his eyes from the cliff. 

“...On?” 

He huffed, placing his hands on his knees, and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’ll work, I remember.” 

“Qrow,” Yang’s mouth twisted to a frown, but before she could say anything else her uncle was gone, a small crow looking back at her. He twitched his wings once before spreading them to their full length, and cocked his head at her. “Yeah, okay.” Yang shook her head, putting a hand on her hip. “No offense, but you can barely walk, let alone- okay.” 

She sighed as Qrow ignored her, taking off with a jump. He flapped his wings shakily, but stayed off the ground, quickly gaining speed and height. He had told them all, forever ago, that injuries don’t transfer between forms - but endurance was a different story. 

Yang understood now more than ever. Magic was...strange. Not like aura, or fighting or even Dust, but it still took energy to use. Skill. 

Yang crossed her arms, watching him catch a breeze and spread his wings, gliding for a moment, before heading to the edge of the cliffside. 

She tried to swallow the panic - Qrow had to know what he was doing - but how long had it really been? He couldn’t be back to full strength after just a few days. Still, she knew the draw flying must have, the freedom it gave after so long. Far enough away, Yang could mistake him for a raven. Another pit settled in her stomach. 

She let him glide, watching him twist through the air. “Okay!” Yang called after a while, the crow twisting its head to look through his feet at her. “You’ve made your point!” 

He drifted for a moment more, the wind carrying him through the sky, before he circled back towards Yang. His wings shifted downward, letting gravity pull him towards the ground. Another flap of his wings slowed him somewhat, and Qrow shifted back to his human form. 

He stumbled one step, Yang was already sprinting towards Qrow as he landed hard on the grass on his hands and knees. “Are you okay?” She slid beside him, grabbing his shoulders. 

Qrow was shaking, his shoulders bouncing, and Yang felt panic rise in her chest before she realized that the bastard was  _ laughing _ . “Yeah.” Qrow huffed, twisted to sit, then lay on his back. He spread his arms out, opening and closing his hands to tense the muscles in his arm. “Yeah, I’m good. I didn’t know- There was something about that place. I couldn’t change. And, never learned how to land that well anyway.” 

Yang scoffed, looking him up and down. “Well now I get why Dad’s been keeping you so close. The first thing you do is jump off a cliff.” 

“Not true.” He pointed a finger at her, before letting his arm fall to his chest. He was still breathing heavy. “But, kid. I don’t really want to be locked up in the house.” 

“You’re not-” Yang stopped herself, sighing. “He just wants to take care of you." A cold breeze rushed over them, she stopped herself from wrapping her arms close to her chest. "We all thought we lost you.” 

“I know.” Qrow waved her off, but stayed quiet for a moment. “He’s...I just thought he’d be angry.” 

“What?”

She could have laughed, it seemed ridiculous. Tai had spent the long months thinking he was alone, the last of his team. If they hadn’t been forced to move on to Vacuo, and set up the base at Patch surrounded by friends - Yang wasn’t sure how her father would have ended up.

Qrow kept his eyes on the cliffside. “He didn’t let you see it, but, I really knew how to piss off your dad.” he sighed, and shrugged. “Tai just dealt with my shit, and of course I never said anything.” 

“You’re part of his team. It takes a lot to break that.” Yang told him, and kept her voice steady. A part of her figured that he probably had a lot of time to think about these things. “Everyone’s glad you’re here, Qrow.”

He blew out a breath, watching it curl upwards in the cold air. Yang sat back too, not minding the quiet. It had been forever since she’s been in the woods. She looked over the dropoff to the woods. The trees hadn’t changed to their full spectrum of red, orange, and yellow, despite the cold - but Yang doubted they would have to wait long. By the time they dropped for winter, Salem might even be gone. She could hope, anyway. 

“Do you still think we can do it?” The question left her before Yang could think twice, but Qrow didn’t flinch.

“Maybe.” He sighed heavily, and Yang thought that might be all he would say.  _ It was probably stupid to ask _ , she thought,  _ Not like Tyrian told him any of their grand plans.  _ “Though usually,” Qrow continued, making her look. “Salem wouldn’t fight us in the open. With all these people on our side, the Relics out of the vaults, you and…” His mouth twisted. 

“Penny?” 

“Yeah. She’s a good one. So,” he waved a hand. “You kids are the best chance we’ve had. Who knows.” 

Yang had to suppress a scoff, with all that in their favor and it was still just a  _ maybe _ . She felt exhausted after knowing for barely two years - she couldn’t imagine doing this for lifetimes. 

Qrow added quietly, “I know I dragged you guys into this, but don’t think I can end with you. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Yang frowned. She looked back towards the house, then stood to offer him a hand. “Dad might be freaking out, but can I show you something before we go back?” 

Qrow eyed her suspiciously, but accepted her help to stand. She started leading them back to the path. A new, dirt line veered off before reaching the private memorial - Yang wasn’t sure when they would remove Qrow’s stone between Raven and Summer’s - that was forged by Vacuo and a handful of Atlas students shortly after arriving. Qrow didn’t ask, even when they arrived at the monolith. 

A jagged piece of stone was centered in the clearing, hooks jutted out from all sides - weapons were hung from every one. Swords, axes, spears, guns, everything. They spilled from the stone to the surrounding grass, circling the memorial around and around. There was a plaque at the entrance to the clearing, Yang had heard debate over what to write on it. There had been debate between writing “ _ Remember the Fallen _ ” and “ _ Remember What She's Done _ ” from students who had been more or less still looking for revenge. They left it with just  _ Remember _ .

Yang walked past the plaque, and nodded towards the peak of the monolith. Qrow followed her gaze, taking a breath at Harbinger. It's sword form stuck out from the stone, hilt up, right beside Omen. The angle made it look as if the swords were embedded into the rock. 

They stayed quiet, just for a moment, before Yang pointed her thumb towards his sword. "I can get it down. If you..”

“Nah,” with how intense his gaze was, Yang blinked at his light tone. “I thought it was still in the tundra, or, I don’t know. I’d rather it be up there than gathering dust in your dad’s house.” 

She furrowed her brow, waiting until he looked back at her. She almost scoffed at his smile.    
“C’mon, it’s not like you’ll never use it again.” 

Qrow just shrugged, and looked to his feet. “Well, I, kind of spent a lot of time betting on you guys to do it without me, and, you’ve done really good so far. I was thinkin’ - if I can make a bet with you - by the time I am ready to use it again, it’ll all be over. I won’t need it.” 

He leaned against her as a nudge. “I do want to be done with this.” She sighed after a moment, and forced a grin. “But I don’t think you’ll be let off that easy.” 

“‘Course.” Qrow rolled his eyes. “Spend all this time trying to stop the end of the world and still have to clean up the mess.” 

“You’ll want to. I’d bet a million lien you couldn’t stay retired for more than two months.” They laughed, and even among the weapons, it felt right to her. Yang watched his eyes look back to Harbinger, the slight fall of his smile. “But, when you want it, it’s here.” 

“Thanks, Firecracker.” Qrow blew out a breath, took one more look at the monument, before turning back to her. He nodded, Yang mirrored him. 

They turned back towards the house. It was slow going, and he leaned a bit heavier on her, but neither of them mentioned it. The closer they got back to the house, the louder the noise, and only then Yang realized the quiet of the woods. How much more complicated everything was than “get it done.” 

Though with all the surprises they’ve faced in the last few years, she was starting to really think they can handle anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me earlier: eehh I might have projected onto Ruby a bit, but it's probably not obvious  
> Me proofreading this chapter: oh boy. Ooooohh dear. Oops! all projection!
> 
> But really, I loved writing this, Qrow deserves love (: I really wanted to write more Tai scenes....maybe I'll do a one shot sometime soon if there's interest lol I love them 
> 
> I'm really glad I was able to finish this relatively quickly - so please let me know what you think! Thank you guys so much for reading!


	5. Taiyang (BONUS!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these old guys, so, you get some angst with them (with a happy ending though) that shows more of Qrow's side of the aftermath, and what I feel like his relationship with Tai should be like :) 
> 
> Because Ao3's notification system has been wack, make sure you check out Yang's chapter if you have not! Thanks!
> 
> Again, there's nothing graphic in this chapter, but there is talk of trauma, a scene with a flashback, and general dramatic angst.

“You could’ve at least told someone where you were going.” Taiyang had tried to stay casual; not like he had been worried out of his mind when he came back to an empty house. Not like he had to ask four groups of people if they had seen where Qrow went before finally getting an answer. 

“Yang was with me. You would’ve stopped me.” Not that Qrow made it easy. “It was just a walk.” 

“I know,” Tai sighed, and sat heavily next to him on the back step. 

He had been told, several times, that he can be overprotective - but it was just a natural impulse. For over a year, the girls had been leading this fight while he tried to push past losing the last of his team all at once. When Sun had told him team RWBY had returned with Qrow, his mind immediately thought just his  _ body _ , and was happy. He could at least bury the bones next to Raven’s, give them an amount of peace. 

But they meant Qrow, alive, and an awful mix of regret and fear and  _ joy  _ at seeing him again outweighed anything else. Even if that meant feeling the same terror he had as a younger man of  _ oh gods where is Qrow what did he do _ .

“Sorry,” Qrow muttered to him now. “I just saw the chance and took it. ” 

“Don’t be sorry. Just, I would have gone with you.” 

“I’m not going to wander off and get lost in the woods.”

“I know that.” 

Qrow just grunted, looking to the camp around them. A dark, skinny cat slinked up to them on the porch, and plopped down in front of Qrow, blinking. Taiyang recognized this one, and knew she was looking for food. “When you’d get that?” Qrow asked, jerking his chin at the cat. 

Tai, for once, didn’t mind Qrow avoiding the subject - if they started, they could argue in circles for hours. They’d known each other for too long. “Not mine. There's a few though. I think they’re from a farm down the road. The kids out there started feeding them, so now they stick around. When Zwei doesn’t try to chase them.”

He heard Qrow huff a laugh, and watched the heat of his breath puff in the cold air. “I think stuff like this just happens around you.” He stretched his good arm out, letting the cat sniff his hand. She was curious for a moment, and rubbed her nose against him, but ultimately decided the men weren’t worth her time. She turned, flicking a skinny tail, and started to dig under the porch. 

“Better than rats.” Tai mused. “Or Grimm.” 

He nodded. “How’ve you been handling Grimm?” 

“Same way we did before, the alarm system still works around the outer rim of the island. Whoever’s closest handles it..” He shrugged, and turned to see Qrow staring into the camp. Past it, really. “They’re not much of a problem, honestly. You don’t have to worry about it.” 

“ ‘M not.” Qrow’s words were steady, but Tai did not miss how he had to swallow after saying them, or how he scratched at the chafing around his neck. Now didn’t seem the proper time to mention it. Not when people were in listening range. 

Though it could be a pain, the camp surrounding their house made it harder for any Grimm to wander the property. It wasn’t all on Tai. The kids wanted to help, and he had to get used to the fact that they were actually adults in their own right. Capable of running things. Training, planning, missions, perimeter protection.

And accumulating cats, apparently. The black one squeezed from under the porch, a mouse in its jaws. 

He let out a chuckle, the cat scampering off with its treasure. Another one, dusty brown started to chase after its friend. Qrow cocked his head, and jerked his head towards her. “What’s with all the cats now?” 

Taiyang felt his heart sink, and frowned. Qrow didn’t even blink, just watched the feline disappear back into the camp. Tai schooled his expression before Qrow could turn back - it didn't seem to help to tell him when he repeated himself. At best, it just made everyone worry. Which had also been fueling Taiyang’s horror when he returned to the house empty, the  _ I will be back by 11:30 _ note apparently unread, despite him also telling Qrow the same thing before he left. 

"They're from the farm down the road." Tai explained again, as casually as he could manage. "The kids have been feeding them so they've stuck around." 

"Hm," Qrow hummed, and placed his hands on his knees. Tai got to his feet, offering a hand before Qrow was forced to ask for one. 

* * *

_ He was in the dark again. The cold tile beneath his skin, the pain that pulsed through him every few minutes, and the always present  _ weight  _ of the Gheist. He was back here, of course he was.  _

**_Of course it was a dream._ **

_ Maybe Emerald had finally taken Tyrian’s offer. Use her little mind tricks on Qrow for his amusement in exchange for a favor or two - at this point he wouldn’t put it past her. She was the one person who had seemed genuinely disturbed at what Qrow had been forced to do - rather than apathetic.  _ **_About time that ended_ ** _ he supposed. Or he was finally, actually losing it. _

_ Doesn’t matter. It was dark and Qrow was in the cell again and the weight was back. He couldn’t move, it hurt to breathe - but he did. Shaking inhales - feel the burn at the back of his throat, the pinch of the collar, the ache in his chest - the lightheadedness of breathing out. Hunger clawed at his insides, his chest hollow but pinned. _

_ “Qrow,”  _

_ He flinched away from the voice that came from everywhere. A pressure against his arm made him squirm away, with the clink of chains and the scratch of the floor following him. The start of laughter wouldn’t be long, Tyrian’s always laughing.  _ **_No, no, I’m not ready for this again._ **

_ His chest ached, and his head spun. The grip on his arm tightened. “Qrow. Hear me, you're home. Here,” _

**_You don’t call me that_ ** **.** _ It was always something, anything but his name.  _ **_Don’t_ ** _. Something cold was forced into his hand, but he couldn’t move away - couldn’t lift his arms, curl his hands. He heard himself breathing, heaving in the air. It wasn’t burning.  _ **_What is-_ ** __

_ “Open your eyes? Please?” No, it wasn’t Tyrian. He’s definitely never sounded anything like this. “Qrow, open your eyes.”  _

_ The cold was starting to burn, his head was spinning.  _ **_One of his tricks,_ ** _ he knew it,  _ **_just don’t say anything._ **

_ “I’m not lying to you. You can talk, Qrow. You’re safe, you’re home on Patch. Please, try to look at me. You are at home.”  _

**_I’m-_ ** _ Qrow relaxed his eyes, they had been screwed shut, his mouth open to suck in air _ . Light was around him, not the same light as - he cracked open an eye. Not the dark of his cell, or the glow that would spill in from the halls of Evernight. A fluorescent that lit the dark wood in front of him. Not the bars. Qrow jerked back, the brown morphed into a cabinet. 

"Easy, Qrow. Look at me." 

His hands were shaking, clinging to something wet. Cold. He tore them open to show a melting ice cube. There was a pressure on his shoulder, pushing. He was on his back. A blurry face was over his, Qrow blinked wetly until Tai came into focus - the bathroom’s vanity, mirror, and lights behind him came after. 

“Okay. You see me?” Tai sighed, backing up slightly. Qrow couldn’t find his voice, he heard himself heaving in air, but not the confirmation he wanted to give. He did see him, just confused as hell. “We’re at home. Just try to breathe.”

His hand was reaching, tangling with Tai’s and squeezing until the grip was all he could feel. Cool water from the ice Tai had shoved in his hands dripped down their arms - but he tried to listen, follow his brother’s inhales and exhales until the ground stopped spinning. Eventually he felt his muscles start to relax.

Tai was patient, because he was always too patient, repeating lines of where they were until Qrow believed him. It hadn’t been a dream, but the other way around, but that ingrained feeling of defeat had come back so easily. “Tai- What,” 

“Slow down,” Tai’s hand was on his chest, pressuring back down. Qrow didn’t realize his arm was under him, trying to sit up. To  _ go. _ He forced himself back down. “Are you with me? It was just a memory.”

“Yeah,” Qrow swallowed. He felt sweat across his skin, and saw it bloomed a shade of red. “I think so.”

Tai kept his voice gentle. The kids were still asleep, as far as he knew, and Qrow doubtfully wanted an audience. Still, better than a seizure. A flashback he could handle - their excuse for a defense force dragged up a lot of those, considering nearly everyone had survived Salem’s attacks. “Do you remember what you were doing?” 

“I thought I was back there.” 

“You’re not. You’re with me.” He shook his head, and squeezed Qrow’s hand. “It’s over, Qrow. I promise.” 

Tai kept repeating himself, convincing himself of their truth along with Qrow. They  _ were _ safe, as much as they can be. Even people who had lived in Vale their whole lives could overlook Patch, a small island town with not much to offer - the “only” reason refugees had started coming was for the uninhabited landscape. Salem couldn’t know anything she wanted was here. Tai would say it as many times as he could to make it true. 

Qrow’s breathing started to even out, the frantic look in his eyes started to fade, the heartbeat in his chest under Tai’s hand slowed. They both slowly moved to sit up, Tai against the wall and Qrow leaning against the counter. He swallowed thickly, rubbing the chafing on his neck. “Sorry, I think I’m good now.” 

Tai’s stomach dropped at the hoarse apology. This could easily start their conversation of circles. “Don’t be. I only want to know what you think set it off.” 

“I don’t know,” he groaned, and the back of his head thumped against the counter. Tai just shifted his weight, waiting. Qrow stared at the ceiling, right into the bathroom lights before shutting his eyes. “It was dark, and, I don’t know. Being alone. I was trying to feel around for something.” 

“Okay,” Tai sighed. Qrow had obviously been to the bathroom, but not this late at night. In terms of triggers, darkness was leagues better than what taking a piss usually entails. They could handle this. He gestured to the lightswitch. “We can just leave this on at night now, it’s dark early anyway,”

“Tai.” Qrow deadpanned, rolling his head without lifting it from the wall. “Come on.” 

“What?” 

He threw his hands out, scoffing. “I’m not that guy. I’m not- I’m not!” He raised his voice just until Tai closed his mouth, letting him talk. “I’m not going to be that washed up vet everyone knows who’s jumping at shadows. I don’t need anything. It just, snuck up on me, but it’s fine.” 

“You’re fine?” He raised a brow, and couldn’t help the hard frown. “I just found you on the floor.” 

“You don’t have to tell me that!” Qrow snapped, and Tai sighed. “I know I’m fuckin’ falling apart and you want to handle it, I get that.”

Tai ran a hand through his hair. “Qrow,”

“I don’t need you to look at me like that. I can handle it, you don’t need to pretend. I know if it was between me and Summer coming back from being missing, it wouldn’t be me.”

“That’s not-”

“I don’t need the pity, okay?” 

“Shut up, man.” Tai wanted to shake him, but he settled on a snarl. “I’m not playing dirty with you, you know that shit isn’t fair. I want you here, and alive, and not miserable. Forgive me.” He forced himself to stand and take a calming breath, before holding out a hand. “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk. Please let’s just go back to bed.” 

It was fascinating, if not a stab to the heart, to see how fast Qrow deflated. Not a shut down like he used to do when they’d argue, but more tired out. “Fine.” He gritted out, and slowly bent his bad leg to try and stand. Another selfish thought, but Tai was glad Qrow at least couldn’t storm away from him. 

The spare bedroom had been transferred to JNOR, Qrow refused to take it back. He had slept in the pullout of Tai’s room, which he dumped himself onto now. Space would probably be beneficial, but Tai was starting to be too tired to care. 

He settled in his own bed. Neither of them slept before the sun was rising again.

* * *

The ledger’s pages rustled when Tai let out a breath, the numbers really blurring together. Armor and weapon repairs, shelter,  _ food _ for the people that made his home theirs - the kindness of Patch’s village could only go so far. They weren’t exactly raising an army, but starving the huntsmen on his property before shipping them off to fight Salem isn’t the best idea. 

Winter and Weiss both had offered to try to find funds from their family, Tai couldn’t accept lien being taken away from Atlas’ relief efforts. Specialists and even the Happy Huntresses had joined their cause, but that was a step too far. Vale had its own problems, Vacuo had always been the cause to donate too, and trying to go around to Menagerie or Mistral would attract too much attention. 

And Tai thought feeding two girls was hard. 

He scratched the back of his head, and forced himself to sit back. Staring wouldn’t change the numbers. Or anything else he’d written down; various notes Winter insisted were memorandums, tools needed for weapon repairs, medications they’d need to go to the mainland to try and find, the large number of people he now owes favors to. The most recent one being the one surgeon on Patch Tai had convinced to take a look at Qrow. He’d been compiling a list of things they needed to bring up, mostly so Qrow doesn’t have to say it or hear it out loud. 

Mostly the misaligned bones in his leg - it’s been over a week since his aura returned and it still hurt him like hell. The memory issues, the swelling of his arm that wasn’t going down, the migraines he acts like he’s hiding,  _ whatever _ was on his back he didn’t want to mention. Tai wanted to think most of it would fade with time, as his aura regained its stamina

Tai rolled his neck as the door creaked open, boots, nails and a jingle of Zwei’s bell on his collar sounded around the corner. “Hey, Dad!” 

He put on a smile, and twisted to see Ruby making a beeline for the kitchen drawers. “Hey, sweetie.”

“Do you know if we..” She paused, humming as she rummaged around in a drawer. Taiyang bent over to scratch behind Zwei’s ears, getting a happy pant in reply. “Hm, do we have any extra pliers? The pair from the shed finally snapped.” 

He tried not to sigh, but it came out anyway. Ruby just turned, a smile bright on her face. It spread warmth through his chest. “There might be an extra toolbox in the garage. I checked a few months ago, but who knows if it made its way back.” 

“Okay!” She nodded, but stayed in place. Tai raised a brow. Ruby did her hand wringing behind her back, and Tai selfishly was happy that hadn’t changed about her. “Are, um, you okay with Qrow?” But her question made her sigh. “It’s just, we know everyone has a lot on their plate, but we can help out with whatever he needs too! And, well, I kind of heard you guys a few nights ago.” 

Tai ran a hand through his hair, resting a hand on the back of his neck. “Qrow’s just frustrated, honey. He doesn’t mean it.”

She swallowed, and watched Zwei sit at her feet. “I know. But, he’s been like, normal with everyone else.”

“Ruby, you know he loves you more than anything.” Tai shook his head. “He’s never going to take it out on any of you, and we’ve just known each other a long time, so.” 

Ruby hummed, taking a deep breath. He knows her too well to think she’s done, or happy with the truth of the situation, but she hasn’t changed enough that they’ll outright argue. Part of Tai thinks she doesn’t forgive herself for running away, and it painful how much like Summer she is. A perfect memory of only her mistakes. 

“What about you?” She asked. “You can vent, too. It doesn't have to be with me, I know I’m still your baby.” She rolled her eyes, but gave him a laugh, Tai at least could force one in return. 

“I think I’ve been doing pretty good lately.” He scoffed dramatically. “I’m not even trying to backseat teacher you anymore!” 

“Anymore!” She stuck out her tongue, Ruby still hadn’t gotten over him giving her hints on teaching  _ while _ she’s training younger fighters. Even if she can run circles around Tai during the rare times they spar. “But, really?” 

“Worry about your team, Ruby.” Tai pushed himself to stand, holding his arms out. Ruby melted into his chest, sighing out of habit. He cradled her head, it had been too long since he held her without one of them crying. “I’ll worry about your Uncle. I’m just glad he’s here. When this is all over, we can nag each other about stuff like this, okay?” 

“Fine,” she whined, but it was too staged for Taiyang to take her seriously. They pulled away, and Zwei whined between them. Ruby cooed and bent down to rub his face. “We’ll always have time for you.” 

He scoffed. “You friend Sun keeps feeding him.” 

Ruby didn’t even look up from the dog. “He deserves it. He’s stressed too.” Tai rolled his eyes, but smirked when she stood again. “I’ll look for the toolbox, thanks.” 

“Of course, love.” Tai watched her go, Zwei’s tail swishing as he followed. Someone started yelling outside, but he relaxed when it was the friendly, excited kind rather than a fight brewing. Not that he wouldn’t appreciate the distraction. 

Tai sighed, and picked up his ledger again. 

* * *

The sun hadn’t shown its face, earlier and earlier it seemed - and brighter since the leaves started falling. Tai was awake anyway, the need for coffee pulling him out of bed. 

Even this early in the morning, the grounds weren’t entirely quiet. He peeked out the side window to see some of Atlas’ students already awake, dressed, and discussing something in the sparring circle. Taiyang didn’t even want to think what they’ll have to do when winter rolls in.

He flicked on the kitchen’s main light, and flinched at the shape. 

"Qrow?" When he didn't break his dead eyed gaze at the other end of the table, Tai suppressed a sigh. He could see that Qrow's eyes were red at the edges, puffy. His arms were tight around his body. "Okay, what's-" 

"I can't do this." Qrow cut him off, voice hoarse. Tai slowly pulled out a chair to sit across from him. "It's not going to work. I can't." 

"Hold on, bud, back up." He placed his hands on the table. "What's not going to work? Whatever it is, I can help you. We're all good to help you." 

"No! No, it's," he let out a frustrated noise, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

Tai breathed in quietly, he had been waiting for something like this, he'd wait for Qrow to get himself together enough to talk. This is not what he needed at four in the morning, but, better now than never. "You can talk to me, Qrow." 

"He won." Qrow kept his eyes away from Tai. He curled his arms around his chest again, reminding Tai again of how skinny he was. How it takes much longer than it feels to put on weight. "I'm angry. Every second, it’s filling me. It’s...stuck. I’m ready to bite your head off, or snap at the girls, and I want to scream at Raven for- fuck. I don’t know how to stop it."

"That's normal, it's-" 

"And if I try to stop and think, I'm just fucking scared again. Frozen, real pathetic fear. That I know I shouldn't have." He was rambling, but Tai let him. "Like when I was a kid, with the tribe. Now I don't even have Raven, if she would even look at me - And I couldn't do anything, but just fucking drink. Feel numb, and get through this shit. Not have to feel when I don't want to. And I don't want to, Tai, you can't even know, I don't want to feel any of this. I want to  _ sleep _ and forget his damn face and laugh and how everything hurts. Still, now. 

"But I know," he wheezed out something like a laugh, and shook his head. "I'll be back to the same, useless drunkard I was. Probably getting someone killed, or having Yang and Ruby and you  _ look _ at me like that and I can't- I know I can't do that again. I can't win! He won! I'm here, and he still damn won." 

Qrow broke his hold on himself, wiping at his eyes and leaning forwards to bury his head in his hands. Tai felt his heart twist at the shake of his shoulders. A sickening feeling filled his stomach, up to his chest until it choked his throat. The instinct to grab Qrow by the shoulders and shake out the pain nearly overcame him - but his mind searched for the words. Something to ease him, even for now, but he knew nothing he said was going to fix this outright. 

"This is what he wanted, he told me it would happen. I can't get away from him. He took everything, and it's all that's in my head." 

The words were pulled from Tai's throat, straight from his chest. "No. Qrow that's just how it feels now, but we-"

"I can't fight." He sobbed, finally looking to Tai. "I can't sleep, I can barely move - I can't even be in a room without a miserable, stupid light on. I can't protect the girls, I told you and I told Summer I would, but-”

"And we should not have let you." Tai cut him off. "that wasn't why we kept you around, and it isn't why now. We loved you. I love you, you're my best friend, you're my  _ brother _ . And not for the things you do. Who you are, Qrow. I shouldn't have let you think anything else."

He could have listed every instance - at this point they were ingrained into his mind. But if they started on regrets, it could go on for days. 

"You still have your family, Qrow. All of us. And you're still  _ you _ \- and I know what you're capable of. Strong, and loyal, and incredibly smart and  _ stubborn _ . That bastard can't win because you would damn well never let him." He released a wavering breath, feeling his heart pound hard in his chest. "And if you let me, I will help you. We can ease the pain, and build your strength again, and,”

Qrow had started shaking his head, picking at his cast. “You’re in a war, Tai.” 

“We’ve been in a war for years.” He scoffed. “I know you wanted to start fresh in Atlas, it didn’t stop you then. It’s just as worth it now as it was then, you have to believe me. You’re a goddamn good man. This is not the end.” 

Qrow looked away, back to the table. His chest heaved, and he rubbed at his neck again - Tai realized he must have opened the chafing, a spot of blood was fresh on his sweatshirt, and he clenched his jaw. Qrow’s lips quivering, and he opened his mouth twice before anything came out. “I never did any of this for you.” 

Tai’s gut twisted, and he shook his head. The need to shake him came back. “That was a long time ago now. It’s not about what you’ve done. And if it’s not me, Ruby or Yang, or at this point I think even Winter wants you to feel  _ safe _ .” At least that made him scoff in a sort of laugh. Tai leaned against the table. “Can you at least try to let me do that, until you believe me about anything else?” 

Qrow shook his head, his jaw clenching over and over again. He shrugged, opened his mouth, and sighed. Fighting himself, like always. 

Eventually, he forced in a breath, and hurled out the words. “Fine. Fine. Okay.” 

“Okay.” Tai nodded, and held out a hand. It stayed there until Qrow grabbed it, gripping with his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any show would have a "Real Men Talk About Their Feelings" moment, it'd be RWBY. And at this point I think Qrow really, really needs one (canon or in this AU lol) 
> 
> But I had a ton of fun writing this! It's been a long time since I focused on numerous perspectives, so hopefully it was awesome to read as it was to write :D Please let me know what you think, what you liked or what hurt - comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
